


Rumination

by RiddlesAndCrows



Category: Sunshine (2007)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Icarus II, musings, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlesAndCrows/pseuds/RiddlesAndCrows
Summary: In which Capa reflects on time and Cassie.





	Rumination

        Cassie's bare flesh elegantly draped across mine brought me pure, simple elation. Naturally, I never valued a relationship, but the small, meaningful moments I spend with her are proof enough I need to reevaluate the assessment I have lived so long by. Her soft hair laced through my fingers is an experience my tedious hours in the payload cannot deliver, and I silently mourned this.

        The payload is a major concern, of course, but I still find myself in a fruitless attempt to create time which is simply not present. Unfortunately, I am constantly occupied with the maintenance of the stellar bomb and available time I have to spend with her is steadily decreasing as we approach the delivery point. 

        "Capa..." she murmured, her tone more of a blissful sigh rather than a statement. The lifting of her head caused the thin sheets to rustle slightly, rising me from my thoughts. 

        I responded to her with a sideways glance and a small smile.

        She placed her head on my exposed shoulder, her fingers gliding across my bare chest. Her hand stopped at my collarbone and she began tapping a faint rhythm. Wrapping an arm around her frame, I relaxed my other hand on her digits and the movements abruptly ceased. She relaxed into my embrace as I dragged a thumb over her knuckles, her eyes fluttering shut.

        A content sigh escaped her lips as my fingers found their way into her hair. They began massaging her scalp, tendrils of hair curling around my digits. Unfortunately, my wish for this moment to remain forever was not granted.


End file.
